A number of control, monitoring, and/or security, systems, products, and services, are available in the marketplace today which allows individuals, businesses, or other entities, to control, monitor, and/or to secure, their homes, businesses, premises, and/or vehicles. Many of these systems, products, and services, also allow or facilitate the use of same via the Internet and/or the World Wide Web. While these systems, products, and services, can prove to be valuable and convenient in accomplishing their intended goals, there are number of problems associated with same.
For example, a home control, monitoring, and/or security, system, which operates over a communication network, the Internet, or the World Wide Web, or any other network, and which allows an individual to control or monitor one or more home systems, equipment, devices, or cameras or video recording devices in his or her home, can be illegally accessed by, or infiltrated by, an unauthorized third party or any unscrupulous individual, or by a hacker, from anywhere in the World who could then, for example, exercise unauthorized control over a camera or video recording device in the home and use same in an unauthorized manner or fashion to record or to invade the privacy, or to spy on, an individual who is present in the home without that individual's knowledge or consent. In fact, news stories have been reported of individuals being photographed or recorded in a video recording, or otherwise spied on, in their own home, dorm room, or other place where it is typical to expect personal privacy, by an unauthorized individual who was able to gain access to a webcam associated with a computer located in the home.
In a similar manner, any Internet or web-based home, business, premises, vehicle, or article, control, monitoring and/or security system, and/or any system, equipment, or device, associated with or controlled by same, can also be accessed by or can be infiltrated by any unauthorized and/or unscrupulous individual who can then perform countless unauthorized actions in order to interfere with, or even sabotage, a home, business, premises, vehicle, or article, or any system, equipment, or device, or the operation of same, to invade an individual's privacy or spy on an individual, or in order to perform countless numbers of unauthorized activities or actions. The same can also hold true for any type or kind of control, monitoring, and/or security, systems, for or used in connection with any kind or type of premises, for any kind or type of vehicles, and/or for any kind or type of devices, and/or for any systems, equipment, or devices associated with same. Numerous other complications, and/or causes for concern, can arise when access to these control, monitoring, and/or security, systems are operated or accessible over a communication network of any kind or are Internet-based or web-based.
In short, there are numerous problems and shortfalls associated with present day control, monitoring, and/or security, systems for homes, business, premises, and vehicles. The present invention overcomes many of these problems and shortfalls.